


eichi goes to the dump 5 - eichi's death

by circusciel



Series: eichi goes to the dump [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Murder, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>make it stop, please</p>
            </blockquote>





	eichi goes to the dump 5 - eichi's death

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote half of this in a rabbit and a few accidents happened we decided to leave them bc it adds to the comedic effect 
> 
> thank s to the ppl who helped me write this bless

eichi strides into the dump on friday as per usual, singing friday proudly

but something is off

he hears nsync playing faintly from somewhere deep within the dump and he knows that that can only mean one thing

chiaki is near

chiaki loves nsync and that ain't no lie 

eichi explored his precious dump still singing friday until he found what he was looking for

 

"chiaki, hello" eichi greeted

 

chiaki dabbed

"chiaki dont ddddddddddddddddo that" said eichi

chiaki dabbed again

eichi covered his ears because he hates boybands 

chiaki didn't like this because he believes boybands are something everyone loves and he pulled out his dickgun (he pulled a gun out of his dick)

eichi gasped and dropped his hands from his ears

"face the facts chiaki, boybands suck" eichi said smoothly

chiaki gasped and cocked his dickgun, pointing it straight at eichi's stupid face

"you're probably gonna start a fight" sang chiaki

 

eichi looked straight into the barrel of chiaki's dickgun as he slowly reaches down into his pants to get out his own dickgun

eichi continued to look down the barrel of the dickgun, bringing his dickgun up out of his pants and pointing it at chiaki 

eichi opened his mouth to speak, but before eichi could say anything, chiaki opened fire, shooting his frozen cumsicle bullets at the fiend

eichi dodged the ccccccccumm effortlessly

eichi could dodge it because he's not gay and it`s well known that only straights can dodge the cummies 

eichi prepared his own dickgun for a beating

he too began firing his cumsicle bullets except his are much weaker because he's straight and only gays have extra strong cumsicle bullets

the bullets were soft but still lethal

getting shot by a straight could be deadly

being a straight meant that eichi didnt have as much cummunition (cummie ammo) and so he ran out fairly quickly which meant that he now had no protection from chiaki's deadly cumsicles 

eichi is quite good at dodging chiaki's cummie bullets but a stray cummie gets him right in the hotdo(n)g and it drops off

given how fragile eichi is, his weiner dropping off is enough to kill him, and therefore, he died 

as eichi slowly and dramaticly dropped to his knees, and then on his face, chiaki was singing bye, bye, bye by nsync

 

"i need to get rid of this" chiaki mused, tucking his dickgun away

meanwhile, izumi was emerging out of rei's coffin again, after having vored kaoru and could sense someone who needed to be vored

izumi had escaped the pear wiggler because the real izumi`s mullet had consumed the fake izumi which made him a supreme mullet overlord, making him capable of breaking free from the pear wiggler

he slithered out of the coffin and snaked away towards chiaki and eichi

upon arriving, he noticed eichi's dead body and his eyes lit up

izumi looked up at chaiki hopefully 

"i'll give you a high five if you eat him" chiaki said

izumi immediatley got to work, consuming eichi whole

he's finally dead

chiaki high fived izumi and then izumi slithered happily away back to the coffin

the end

**Author's Note:**

> please kill me now


End file.
